The Poison Stone
by The Dead One
Summary: My first pokemon fanfiction, and its not very good so I would appreciate constructive criticism. Two-thousand years ago a great demon was released and destroyed the world. And now in the present Team Rocket has begun to search for an ancient power known a
1. Fangs Of Arbok Prologue

The Poison Stone By: The Dark One  
  
Legal Disclaimer: Though I truly wouldn't mind it, I do not in any way own pokemon or any characters associated with the TV show, manga, video game, etc.  
  
FANGS OF ARBOK (prologue)  
  
DAY: September 22, 1767  
  
LOCATION: Venom City, Johto  
  
NAME: Monty Ulenn Carmichael  
  
OCCUPATION: Archaeologist  
  
VOICE RECORDING: Dear Professor. Zellenger As you are probably aware Professor, I have been working for a year and a half Venom City excavating what had appeared to be a set of underground caverns previously inhabited by an ancient civilization that apparently worshiped poison pokemon. The people who worshiped here seemed to have developed an ancient form of writing. Not only that but, the Entire cavern was covered floor to ceiling with ancient words and occasional pictures. I have been able to translate a few words by comparing it to the letter system of ancient hieroglyphics. The result was astounding. According to the writing the Arbok tribe, which I have chosen to call them based on the excess of artwork dedicated to the snake pokemon, they worshiped not poison pokemon, but a magical stone simply referred to as "The Poison Stone". While exploring the ruins further I fell through the floor and found myself in a hidden chamber covered in glowing lines. After I relit my lantern I gasped in amazement. There are few words that could explain what I saw but I will try to. On the walls I saw detailed pictures of something crashing into the planet. Another picture sowed a great war being fought between humans and pokemon. The final showed a great flood covering the earth. Considering the age, these works of art were in remarkable condition. And if this were authentic, it would be the earliest recording of "The Global Flood" myth.  
  
And then suddenly I remembered that the lines on the walls were glowing. In my excitement I had not noticed the small stone in the wall that the lines ran into. I couldn't believe my luck. I had found both the ancient murals and what may actually be the Arbok Tribe's object of worship. Normally I would have been troubled that there was a light source in a millennia old cave, but my glee was to great to think on such things. Besides, it was only a stone, right? As I took the stone from its place, something happened When I took the stone, words formed on the wall. Honest to god, the letters spelled out the word death. Not in any ancient language, but in plain English letters. I was overcome by a great fear and began to climb out of the hole I had come through; I was still clutching the stone. I should have left the damned thing there, but I didn't. The lines on the wall stopped glowing. A powerful wind shot through the cavern seemingly coming from nowhere. I climbed out of the hole and ran as if my life depended on it, which may have very well been the case. I don't believe I have ever been so afraid in my life. After I finally made it of the caves and to the surface and nearly collapsed I saw an Arbok charging at me. I attempted to run but before I even had a chance to think it rushed forward and bit me in the arm. I felt a searing pain coarse through my body. The pain grew and grew until I passed out. I awoke the next morning to find myself in a pokemon center with a doctor standing over me. There was apparently no hospital nearby so after I had been found I had been brought to this facility and found an i.v in my arm administering antidote to me. Thankfully they found the stone lying near me and brought it to the pokemon center. After reclaiming the artifact I noticed everyone seemed very concerned about me and were asking if I felt all right. For such a minor bite the doctors seemed excessively worried. I told them that I felt perfect and inquired about why he was so troubled. He said there was some unexplained skin discoloration and he admitted that he had never seen anything like it even in pokemon. I ran to a mirror and stared in total shock and horror, my skin had changed to a dark shade of purple. The doctor gave me blood test but could find no trace of poison. I thanked the doctor and left the center to return to my cabin. Although I longed to see the murals again, I was very.disturbed after my experience and I was deeply intrigued by the stone. I first examined it under my microscope and found the results fascinating. I discovered that orb was not a simple rock, but some kind of dried up bioorganic poison. While I had no idea how this could be related to my skin changing color, or furthermore why the stone was worshiped, I took another blood sample and compared my blood to the stones biogenetic code that somehow remained in the stone. Miraculously my blood had identical substance makeup. I pondered why this had not shown up in the hospitable test. I began to tire from my work and feeling a bit sweaty I took a drink of water and continued. Taking a sample of normal blood I compared it my own and set the two next to each other under the microscope. Suddenly the two blood samples merged and the cells of my blood overtook the cells of the normal blood. I then decided that the disappearing venom in Arbok's supposedly deadly bite and the similarities between the poisoned blood and the stones genetic makeup were too much of a coincidence. Experimenting further I found that the stones poison overtook and countered the normal poison. I then hypothesized that the Arbok's poison I received earlier from the bite had been taken over by the poison substance. Because of the poison's abilities it had somehow effectively altered my entire genetic code. The entire process had happened quickly with only physical touch of the stone. Through even more testing I discovered that when the stones poison came in contact with another toxin it eliminated that substances potency and purified it into a harmless chemical. The side affects were confusing, but not deadly. I tried using all available poisons but the stone countered every one making it the perfect anti-toxin. Also when the stone's poison was applied dry into the bloodstream, it had a 500% potency. These characteristics could make it a miracle cure or an extremely deadly chemical weapon. I was so overjoyed with the possibilities that I had not been paying much attention to my own health. It was just yesterday morning that I began to notice the changes. I have been so content with my studies that I have not even noticed to my strangely weakening bones and the fact that my skin has begun to soften at an alarming rate. I have been starting to sweat much more than usual and I have had to drink large quantities of water to avoid dehydration. I have not eaten in two weeks yet I feel no hunger whatsoever. Also, even though my muscles and skin have begun to weaken my physical strength is starting to increase at illogical speeds. I do not yet have an explanation for this strange chain of events. Today I stood horrified looking at myself in the mirror. The arm I was bit on has melted into a strange purple blob. Although I can feel no pain I can sense this is happening to the rest of my body. Though my arm has changed very dramatically, I can for some reason still use my grotesque arm even with the absence of tissue, muscle, or bone. Sadly this is obviously an unseen side affect from the poison stone. I plan to put an end to this madness and destroy the stone before it falls into anyone else's hands. I am here in my cabin holding the precious glyph heirloom my father gave me when I turned 12. Ever since then I always wanted to be an archaeologist and solve the mysteries of the past. I always thought the letter on the glyph was so amazing. My father had told me that the letter was actually a legendary pokemon that was supposedly called Unown. Fitting title, the glyph was very old and had been down in the family for generations. I have no children to pass this on to so as I have decided it is useless to me or anyone else. If I die it is best that both objects remain lost. I am setting the stone on the floor as I swing my axe. The accursed stone has now been split in half. In one more swing it shall be no more. I will destroy both the stone and the glyph with one final.....UUghHh.......AAAAAH.....I'm changing.....  
  
Monty was never seen again however a lone Arbok was seen leaving the residence carrying a small round object in its mouth. The voice recording was sent to Mr. Zellenger the museum Curator. As was instructed in the event of his disappearance or death. Somehow the tape was lost in the museum files and the report was never heard. (The first sightings of MUK were made in Venom City, Johto Sept.22 1767. The first Grimer sighting was made at a waste dump two miles from Venom City three years later.) 


	2. A New Trainer

The Poison Stone  

    By The Dead One

Part One: A NEW TRAINER

 Legal Disclaimer: Though I truly wouldn't mind it, I do not in any way own poke on or any characters associated with the TV show, mange, video game, etc.

Narrator: We find our heroes walking along a peaceful-

Misty: ASH YOU MORON, how is it that every time you lead the way we get lost?

Narrator: Well a once-peaceful forest path anyway.

Ash:(yelling) Misty we wouldn't be lost if you hadn't suggested we take the shortcut.

Misty: The shortcut would've worked if you hadn't been holding the map upside-down.

Brock: Chill you two there should be a town around here somewhere.

Ash: Why do you say that Brock?

Brock: I can see one right over there. (Points to a busy looking city town just about half a mile from where they stood.) 

Ash and Misty:...

Misty: Brock why didn't you tell us about this?

Brock: You and Ash were fighting so much I couldn't get a word in.

Pikachu popped his head out of ashes backpack and uttered a sleepy yawn. Pikachu opened his eyes and jumped out of the backpack.

Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu

Ash: You're hungry too Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika

Ash: Well there should be a restaurant there so let's go and get a bite to eat.

Misty: Ash why can't you think of anything else besides food? 

Someone's stomach grumbles

Misty: All right so maybe I'm hungry too let's just go. 

The trio walks off towards town.

Unknown to the three, (actually they have pretty much come to expect Team Rocket following them) Team Rocket (what a surprise) has been watching.

Jessie: James what is the next town up ahead?

James: Let's see, well according to this map it should be Venom City.

Jessie: Wow talk about a good place to snatch Pikachu, and I've come up with a plan the brats will never expect. Hey, what's that up there?

(Team Rocket looks up into the sky and notices a small box parachuting down into the trees. A thump is heard)

Meowth: Oh those must be the special pokeballs I ordered. De Boss had em delivered by air.

(Meowth runs off into the forest where the package landed)

Meowth: Hey the package has arrived....AAAAAAAAHHHH...

Jessie and James: MEOWTH (The two run off to the direction of the scream)

Jessie and James run to the scene to find Meowth wrapped in spider web. Next to Meowth there is an Ariados and a small black box.

Meowth: I'm beginning to feel a bad sense of deja vu but I think I'm not in the mood for lunch namely his.

Jessie: Shut your big Meowth we are not going to let that dumb bug eat you. 

James: Were not? (Jessie backhands him)  OWW Okay Okay We Aren't.

The Ariados noticing Team Rocket turned and glared menacingly obviously preparing to engage in battle.

Jessie: Let's start this battle, that stupid bug doesn't stand a chance. Arbok GO

Arbok:(appears out of pokeball) Charbok

James: Victreebel Go (Victreebell latches onto James's head) Ah (muffled) Return. (Victreebel disappears) Go Weezing. Toxic attack.

Weezing: WEEEZZ (fires a dark stream of liquid hitting Ariados head on)

Jessie: Arbok Poison Sting attack

Arbok: Char (fires a rain of poison needles at Ariados)

(Ariados pauses but is seemingly unaffected by the attacks as he runs at Weezing and Arbok and fires two sludge bombs at them. Both instant K.O's.)

Jessie and James: This is bad

Suddenly Meowth breaks free of the cocoon and jumped to his feet. Meowth's claws begin to glow.

Jessie: This is strange.

James: What?

Jessie: I once read that just before a Meowth evolves, they're claws glow red.

James: Jessie Meowth would probably prefer being lunch before he allows himself to evolve into Persian.

Jessie: I can't understand what's happening.

Suddenly Meowth's eyes glow.

Meowth: HYPER SLASH

Meowth jumps into the air and brings two powerful swipes down on Ariados. Meowth jumps back and two explosions follow. Ariados faints.

Meowth: Meowth That's Right (Meowth runs to the box tears it open and removes a pokeball with the letter R inscribed on it.)

POKEBALL GO, always wanted to say that. (Meowth throws the pokeball at the Ariados. Ariados enters the pokeball and after three clicks is CAPTURED.)

Jessie: Did

James: he

Jessie: just

James: capture

Jessie: a poke on?

======================================================

James: So Meowth when did the boss okay this operation?

Meowth: Just last week, he said he hoped I would make a better trainer than a poke on.

Jessie:(sweat drop) Uh Meowth by the way what was that attack you used back there? I've never seen any poke on use that kind of technique.

Meowth: Well Jessie as you may have already have guessed I do not exactly like Persians.

Jessie: Yes, and

Meowth: I have been able to prevent myself from evolving by channeling the energy it usually takes to evolve into an attack.

James: So that's why you haven't evolved. I just thought it was because you haven't won a battle since we captured Pikachu.

Meowth: James we haven't captured Pikachu.

James: That's my point.

(Meowth slashes him across the face)

Meowth: Anyway, let's get ready for da twerps.

(Meanwhile in Venom City)

Ash: So where are we going to stay tonight?

Pikachu: Pika achu (good question) 

Brock: Well there's a hotel called The Hemlock right by the gym.

Ash: THERE'S A GYM HERE. Come on guys I need another badge, we need to go.

Pikachu: pikachu

(Suddenly Officer Jennie walks by.)

Brock: Uh, see yah (goes off to flirt with Jennie)

Pikachu: Chu pika pi (he's gone)

Misty: Well I'll go with you Ash.

Ash: Thanks Misty, but I don't mind you go shopping or something.

Misty: Don't worry Ash I'd rather be with you (blushes) I mean I should be there to support you.

The two pause for a second but then hear a loud booming voice.

(Team Rocket hovers above in a hot air balloon.)

Jessie: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

James and Meowth: MAKE IT TRIPLE!!

Jessie: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION.

James: TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION. (They jump down to the ground)

                       JESSIE

                               JAMES

                                        MEOWTH

ALL: TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT.

James: SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT.

Meowth: THAT'S RIGHT

Ash: Oh it's just you Team Rocket.

Jessie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST TEAM ROCKET.

Misty: Can you come back later Ash is on the way to the gym.

James: WILL YOU JUST TAKE US SERIOUS, THIS IS IMPORTANT. 

Meowth: You see we have a new trainer.

Ash: (surprised) What, who is it?

Meowth: Me

Ash: Very funny Meowth. Who is it?

Meowth:(angry) I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S JOKING! ARIADOS GO (ever notice how often they yell)

Meowth throws a pokeball and out Ariados came out.

Ariados: Dos Arra

Ash: WAAA

Meowth: No it's an Ariados

Ash: Well maybe you'll be a better trainer than a poke on.

Meowth: ....

Jessie: Enough talk, let's battle.

James and Meowth: Right

Misty: If you want a battle were gonna give you one, Ready Ash?

Ash: Ready. Squirtle Go

Misty: Staryu Go

The pokemon come out.

Jessie: I'll start out this battle. Arbok Go. Likitung Go. Start the match of with a double toxic attack.

Arbok and Lickitung spray all the pokemon with a thick black ooze. Squirtle and Staryu appear to be weakened by the attack.

Ash: Squirtle, Staryu shake it off with rapid spin.

They start spinning faster and faster until the ooze shoots off in all directions. It barely misses Team Rocket as they frantically attempt to dodge it.

Misty: Staryu take out Lickitung with hydro pump.

Staryu: Hya (fires a powerful blast that sends Lickitung crashing into a nearby wall. K.O'ing it instantly.)

Ash: Good, Squirtle pulverize Arbok with a mega-kick.

Squirtle nails Arbok directly in the head knocking it out.

Jessie: YOU BRATS

James: Now it's my turn, Arbok Victreebell GO.

Ash: Squirtle return. Go Snorlax

Misty: Staryu return. Starmie go.

James: Victreebell wrap Snorlax up with your vines,

Victreebell: Bell (Victreebell's attack traps Snorlax with it's rope like tentacles.)

Snorlax flexes his stomach and the vines fall.

James: I'm starting to wonder if there's any point. Wait I know Weezing sleep gas attack.

Weezing: WEEZ (a dark gas comes from his mouth and hits Snorlax)

James: Yes it worked. A Snorlax usually rests around 6 month's before it wakes up. He's out of the battle.

Ash: Dangit Snorlax ret-

Misty: No Ash don't worry wake him up (Mist throws a vile of awakening at Snorlax.)

Snorlax wakes up obviously grumpy

Ash: I'm getting bored with this. Misty let's launch a double hyper beam attack.

Misty: You've got it Ash.

Ash: Snorlax

Misty: Starmie

Both: FIRE

Jessie: James this is going to hurt isn't it.

The blast hits Team Rocket's poke on as well as Jessie and James themselves. Knocking them far into the distance/

Jessie, James: Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again.

Ash: Well that's over

Meowth: Guess again Twerp, now you face me. Ariados go!

(Ariados charges onto the battlefield waiving its antennae menacingly)

Ash: Let's finish this battle quick, Pidgeot GO!

(Pidgeot explodes from his pokeball and races head-on into Ariados. Ariados blurs and with blinding speed slams into Pigeot's back. A thud is heard and Pidgeot is sent to the ground.)

Ash: PIDGEOT (Ash runs to Pidgeot's side), But Ariados should be weak against flying types.

Meowth: When are you gonna learn twerp? My Ariados has a much higher level than your little bird. Ariados is a Rocket poke on now. It can grow faster, get smarter, and even exceed level one hundred. You've already lost, give it up.

(A loud rumbling is heard)

PIKAACHUUUUUUUUU

( A rapid explosion rips through the battlefield causing the ground to shake. Liquid lightning pulses from Ashes backpack and crashes straight into Ariados)

Ariados: DOOOOOSSSSSSSSS

(Ariados collapses on the ground, amazingly still conscious but obviously out of the battle)

Meowth: OH NOT AGAIN! I HATE THAT STUPID MOUSE!!

(Pikachu hops out of Ash's backpack and stands on his trainers shoulder)

Pikachu: Pika

Ash: Meowth, theirs no way you can win this battle.

Meowth: AARGHH, next time twerp you won't be so lucky. Sayonara Twerp. 

(Meowth begins to run to his poke on)

(A familiar voice is then heard) 

 Brock: Onix bind Meowth up.

(Brock suddenly appears behind Meowth, riding Onix. The massive rock snake wraps the unsuspecting meowth and holds him tight.)

Meowth: MEOWWWTHHH, LEMEE GO LEMEE GO!!!

Brock: Quiet Meowth

(Onixe's coils tighten)

Meowth: All right, all right already.

Brock:   Any last words before you go to jail?

Meowth: Just two. ARIADOS GIGA DRAIN!!!!

(Before Brock can react, a beam shoots from Ariados'es mouth and collides with Onix. Onix Yells as the energy is sucked out of him. Meowth quickly escapes and runs to Ariados)

Meowth: Didn't see that coming did ya twerps? Well so long. ARIADOS TELEPORT.

(With a flash of light Meowth disappears along with his poke on. Brock runs over to his friends)

Brock: Ash, Misty, Are you okay?

Ash: I am but Pidgeot has taken a pretty hard beating.

Misty: We better get him to the poke on center.

Ash: I guess we should let him rest up and heal. I'm not going to let him battle today.

Rocket Headquarters

James: Uhh boss, you said you wanted to see us.

Giovanni: Yes, come in.

Jessie: Sir, why did you want to see us.

Giovanni: Sit down for a second. You too Meowth.

(They do)

Giovanni: Jessie, James, Meowth, when I first hired you, you showed a lot of potential. Specifically your work on the Orion Project. I actually considered promoting you to the rocket elite.

Meowth: Really?

Giovanni: But lately you've had some… problems.

Jessie, James, Meowth: …

Giovanni: You've clamed that your losing streak is related to a small group of children. You refer to them as _The Twerps._

 Jessie, James, Meowth: …

Giovanni: I almost considered firing you. That is until I started receiving reports on their activities. These_ Twerps _were apparently responsible for the loss of our poke on care clinic operation set up by Butch and Cassidy as well as leading an attack against Team Rocket personnel on the S.S. Ann.  Now these could be seen as a minor incidents if not for the fact that Ash Ketchum, one of the group single handedly defeated two of our best Rocket Elite using a Pikachu. This occurrence happened exactly one weak ago after stumbling into the midst of a training exercise in the Viridian forest. After seeing this evidence I have found this to be intriguing. The Ketchum child is very strong, especially for someone his age.

You know you aren't bad trainers. Yet you have been defeated countless times by mere children, it makes me ponder.  I was monitoring the battle you had yesterday with the children via satellite, and I found something…interesting.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: Listen we can explain.

Giovanni: Never mind that. The satellite readout revealed that both Ketchum and his Pikachu have a high power reading ranging near hundred.

Jessie: But boss, that's impossible. Only poke on have power levels.

Giovanni: Not only did Ketchum emanate a power level, he also emitted electrical wavelengths equal in force to the pikachu.

James: Boss, I'm sorry for asking, but why are you telling us this?

Giovanni: Because James, I'm giving you all another chance to redeem yourselves.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: You Are?

Giovanni: Listen, I want you to capture Ash and his friends and bring them here. I've already shown this footage to some of our scientists. Thy are eager to meet him and his poke on.

Meowth: But Boss, we've tried capturing pikachu almost a hundred times.

James: Actually two hundred seventy two times.

Giovanni: I have considered using Butch and Cassidy (Jessie and James cringe) but I have decided it should be you, based on your experience with the targets. I am authorizing use of lethal force on this mission. 

James: (Gulps) LLeeetthhaall?

(Jessie slaps her hand on Jamese's mouth)

Jessie: We'll do it sir.

Giovanni: Good, I knew you would. The mission will be initiated at noon tomorrow at the same time as our raid on Venom City. During the confusion simply snatch up the boy and his friend and bring them here. I do not need to tell you that you are ordered not to interfere with the takeover of the city. If you fail this mission you're out. Now get out of my sight and prepare.

(Team Rocket begin to walk out)

Giovanni: Oh and one more thing Meowth.

Meowth: Yes Sir.

Giovanni: You are now an official trainer in Team Rocket. You will be the first to deploy the new Rocket pokeballs. Use them well.

Meowth: Yes sir.

(Team Rocket walks out)

Giovanni: Idiots, but their uses are growing small. (Smiles to himself) Once the stone is complete again I will have no need to deal with any of these mindless scum, once I unlock the ancient rock's strength the world will know the true power of Team Rocket, and not even the souls of the shadow nor of light will stand before me. (Giovanni begins to laugh uncontrollably) 


End file.
